1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly, more particularly, to a positioner for an antenna.
2. Background Information
FIGS. 1–2 show an example of an airborne and ground based antenna pointing mechanism, respectively. Antenna mounting systems or positioners for antennas typically utilize X-Y type mounts or have azimuth and elevation rotational axes. Positioners employing gimbal mounts have been used to position antennas, lasers and other devices. As a target moves relative to a gimbal-mounted antenna, the antenna moves to maintain the target within the beam of the antenna. The effectiveness of the device is dependent upon the precision and stability of the positioning.
Antennas are typically isolated as much as possible from their host, such as a high-altitude airplane, to avoid pointing errors. Position feedback is often provided to a position control system to effect precise positioning. Cables providing electronic signal interchange and power transfer between the antenna platform and aircraft are also typically routed in a manner to minimize the forces exerted upon the platform.
Aircraft antenna mounting devices or positioners are often complex and bulky. Considerations, such as the aerodynamic requirements, space limitations and operational requirements of modern aircrafts create difficulties in the design of effective, light weight and accurate positioners for use with antenna structures, particularly airborne antennas.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a light weight and accurate positioner for an antenna. There is also a desire to provide an antenna assembly for airborne usage, particularly for use during aircraft operation. The present invention satisfies these needs and others.